


Lullabies

by Steph_Schell



Series: Nora/Bass [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass sings to his little girl to help her to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

Bass gently moved the rocking chair, hoping to lull his daughter the rest of the way to dreamland. "Baby, sleep," he sang. "Gently sleep/Life is long and love is deep/Time shall be/sweet for thee/All the world to see/Time to learn/And to know/ How the shadows come and go/How the breeze/Stirs the trees/How the blossoms grow." 

He heard soft laughter and looked up to see Nora standing there. "Is she asleep?" Nora asked quietly.

Bass looked down at Lilly. "Fast asleep," he agreed with a smile. "And I already fed and changed her so she's good to go for while."

Nora smiled as she crossed the room to lean against the back of the chair. "You are so good with her," she sighed. "I can never get her to go to sleep that quickly."

"She just needs time to settle," Bass insisted. "Look at how sweet she looks when she's sleeping."

"She has got you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" Nora chuckled.

"Can't help it. She's perfect." Bass smiled up at her. "Just like her mother."

Nora grinned. "Flattery will get you nowhere. I hope you realize that."

"Now how can it be flattery if it's true."

Nora rolled her eyes. Bass gave her that heartbreaking grin that had caused her to fall in love with him in the first place. She blushed and looked down. "We...we should actually put her in bed. She can't sleep in your arms."

"You do."

"I'm older."

"But not old."

Nora blushed harder. "Stop that."

"Never."

"Now."

"Never."

"Seriously, no more of that."

Bass beckoned her closer so he could kiss her. "Not even for a moment."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"Now come on. Let's put her in her crib."

Bass was very careful as he got to his feet holding his daughter. He softly made his way to the crib he and Nora had carved by hand. It wasn't as fancy as some of the ones they had found in abandoned house but Bass liked it much better. It was sturdy and well made. And they had done it together. "Easy," he murmured, placing Lilly down on the soft bedding. She let out a snuffling noise as she moved around. "That's my girl. You just sleep now. Mommy and Daddy will watch over you."

Bass looked up to find Nora looking at him rather than Lilly. "I like watching you with her," she explained. "Every time you look at her it's like back when you held her for the first time." Nora smiled. "I'll never forget when that doctor put Lilly in your arms. You looked like your entire world had shifted."

"Because it did," Bass insisted. He put his hand over hers. "You and Lilly...Nora, you two are my universe. You're why I'm doing all of this."

"All of this?" Nora asked.

"Building this Republic." Bass' face grew serious. "I saw things on those battlefields. I mean, I always knew war was hell but...there were children starving by the side of the road. Children like our Lilly." Bass cupped her face with his hands. "I don't ever want that fate for you too. I will make sure you both have an actual future here, even if I can't get the power back on."

Nora reached up to cover his hands with hers. "We don't' need the power, Bastian. All Lilly and I need is you."

Bass leaned in to kiss her before pulling her into his arms. Nora smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You've got me," he promised. "Always. And I'm going to build a good Republic. Between me, Miles, Tom and Jeremy, we'll be able to figure these things out. And no children will have to ever watch their parents die by soldiers again. NOt in my Republic."

"Our Republic," Nora corrected him.

"Our Republic," Bass agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with an entire headcannon for this universe that would work with the Revolution universe in about fifteen minutes. Safe to say you will see more.


End file.
